


Auntie Sadayo

by HanaHimus



Category: Persona 5
Genre: AU where Kawakami isn't romanceable and is instead related to Akira, Alternate Universe, Aunt-Nephew Friendship, Family Reunions, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Akira goes to a family reunion and learns something about Sadayo





	Auntie Sadayo

**Author's Note:**

> Me: (sees Kawakami and Akira) Wow, they look like they could be related! But she's a romance option, so they can't--  
> Also Me: Pretend the option to romance her doesn't exist and make this AU thing anyway
> 
> Anyway, here's this thing. Akira is a sassy nephew.

Akira was uncomfortable. He’d come home so recently, and now what? He was back in Tokyo, but not even able to go see his friends. Instead, his father dragged him to a family reunion. His mother was there, but didn’t even want to talk to him…

So there he was, standing in the corner of the room. No one seemed to want to talk to him, even though his name had been cleared… Was there nothing he could do to get someone to talk to him? He’d rather be at Leblanc right now.

“Oh you’ve gotta be kidding me…” A familiar voice hit his ears and he turned to look.

Standing there was his old homeroom teacher and a woman he’d hired as a maid many times. Sadayo Kawakami was there, at the family reunion. Why was she at Akira’s family reunion, though?

“My sister told me she didn’t want to come alone because she was afraid to see her ex and son...But you’re her son?” Sadayo sighed, shaking her head. “I cannot believe my nephew hired a maid...and that I was that maid.”

“...That does make things a little awkward, huh?” He was still trying to process the fact that Sadayo was apparently his aunt.

“I can’t believe this.” She crossed her arms and frowned.

“I can’t either...You’re my mom’s sister?” He was still trying to process it.

“She pointed you out as her son, so yeah, probably.” She seemed to think for a moment. “I can’t believe I never noticed…”

“Did we ever really see each other, though?”

“I met you shortly after you were born. You were a hairy kid…” Akira wasn’t sure that was what he wanted to hear, but… Alright.

He fiddled with his hair a bit. “Glasses must have made me look really different.”

“Guess so, plus I only ever met you then. We kind of drifted apart after that.”

“...I wish I’d known my aunt was in Tokyo, though. Maybe I’d have been shipped off to you instead.” He felt things were getting too awkward, he needed to make a joke.

“Ugh, don’t even. I couldn’t watch after a kid at school and home and work my second job.” Sadayo shook her head.

“How cold, Auntie.”

Sadayo looked at him, glaring. “Don’t call me that.”

“What, Auntie?” He tilted his head to the side.

“Seriously, that’s just weird coming from you.” She shook her head again. “Call me Ms. Kawakami still, you don’t have to stop that.”

“Auntie Kawakami.”

“You do know Auntie is what’s bother me, right?” She watched him carefully.

“Oh, I see the issue.” He nodded a bit.

“Thank god--”

“Auntie Sadayo.”

“...You are such a brat.”


End file.
